Therapy Session
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Sonadow - in order for shadow to keep his job at G.U.N. he had to see a psychologist every week, once a week to make sure he doesn't relapse into his old destructive ways again if one person pisses him off. He is far from that point in his life now with sonic in his life as his only love, making him into a better person
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sat in the small waiting room, he was looking over an older magazine. As he flipped through the pages, he found a picture of the all too familiar face. A blue hedgehog, arms wrapped in bandages and his torso was rapped too. He had a cock signature grin plastered on his face. One eyes closed, a faint bruise was shown. You had to look really close to see it. It blended with his lighter blue fur all too well.

He shook his head at the photo. He remembered getting that phone call at work about him being the hospital. It was Dr. Eggman that day with some knew contraption, plane-like air fleet thing. The Egg-something or whatever. It just got to the point where he was getting desperate for new names since anything he attempted to even try and use to stop the fast speedster always ended up making into a pile of scrap metal, explosions, and fire. Shadow always knew his doctor`s contraptions could be taken down without such a dramatic ending.

Then again this was Sonic he was talking about. He had to make everything go out with a big bang.

He remembered G.U.N. withdrawing him from a mission because of Sonic`s fiasco, sending in Omega to relieve him and have him finish with Rouge. He didn't argue. If it was Sonic, it was important.

Shadow remembered Sonic giving him the same grin in the hospital as he did in the picture. "Don't be mad."

Shadow just face palmed "What did you exactly do?"

Sonic shrugged, still grinning, "You know me, never a dull moment."

His face didn't show it, but he smiled inside. "That hedgehog will be the death of me."

He flipped the pages, coming to the last page, an article. Sonic and himself, standing next to one another. Shadow in a black suit, Sonic in a white one. He had to admit, both of them looked sharper than the quills on their back. Before he could continue to indulge himself into the memory, a click of a door handle and a women was standing in the door way. "Shadow?"

He closed the booklet and put it back on the small coffee table as he made his quiet walk. Ultimate hearing picked up a whisper from a man who whispered to his wife. "You thought I had Problems? Check out this guy."

Shadow closed the door behind him, taking a seat on the couch. HIs psychologist writing something down before looking up to him, then back down to finish what she was writing. "You missed two appointments in the past two weeks. You know your Contract with G.U.N. obligates you to be here once a week every week."

He nodded but confusions shown in his eyes. "I know but I wasn't even in the Westopolis area. I took the past two weeks off. Sonic and I left. G.U.N. didn't tell you?"

"They did, but I'm not an employee. I do what I think is best for my patients." She then smiles. "You have been seeing me for the past three years. I won't hold this against you."

He sighs relaxed a bit. The apartment isn't going pay itself, nor are the utilities, or the food that he puts on the table. Especially with Sonic who moved in almost a year ago. For such a skinny thing, he can eat.

"So tell me," a hint of curiosity in her voice, "Tell me where you went."

He smirks. "Soleanna."

Her eyes go wide in surprise. "Soleanna, the city of water!? I thought Sonic can`t swim."

He shakes his head. "…He can't."

"Then why?"

Shadow sighs. "We… I… I asked him to marry me a few months back. He agreed and I couldn't see waiting anymore. So I asked where he wanted to go for our honeymoon. He said Soleanna. He said he was there once for a festival but I never have been and I liked the idea. We got married and the next day we left."

She writes in her notebook. "Didn't you think that was a little quick for both of you?"

"No. Love is love, Doctor. I know what I have done in my life I can't change. I can't fix what I have broken. I have never actually been sure about anything. Even when it comes who I actually am." He looks down to his gloved left hand, playing with the thick solid around his figure hidden underneath. "But, if I have ever been sure of anything it was this. His love will always be freedom but at the end of the day he always comes home to me. I knew he was the one when G.U.N. took me for an entire month and when I got home, sonic greeted me with tears in his eyes, something no one has ever seen him do. It was then I knew, I never wanted to let him go. He was something very special."

She smiles. He had come a long way since their first appointment three ago. He never talked about anything and now, they have grown to trust one another on a patient and professional status.

"Does this help your sexual relationship with him? You told me you were saving yourself for marriage."

"I lost it to him on our trip." He blushes. Putting his hands to his face. What an embarrassing topic. "He told me I was his first. Gods. It's still so surreal to me."

"What made you want to wait?" she asked. Jotting more things down

"Well, it started when I was young. Maria always told me that my first time was to be special with someone that I truly did love. Maria always new best. She gave the best advice when it came to my upbringing. She told me to wait till I was married so I knew it was the right time." He shook his head, chuckling to himself, almost in a pity sense. "Can't believe that after everything I did, that was really the only moral value I had…"

She looks up from her notebook. "Yes, you did. Did you or did you not wait till after Sonic turned eighteen to ask him to move in with you. You're not exactly his age either. "

Shadow glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing it's not supposed to." She shakes her head. "Look at the time gap. Fifty years? If that didn't find that to be a worry you would not have waited so long."

He sighs. "You're right, Doctor. However I feel like I need to point out that everything DOES work in… that area."

"You were afraid you weren't going to be able to…"

"…A little"

She smiles. Of course she was right. That's why he was here wasn't it? That and G.U.N. had made it part of his contract to work for them while seeing a psychologist, a therapist to be more precise. Better to talk about your feelings when you're upset then blowing up a damn planet. She changes the subject. "Tell me, you ever have any family?"

Shadow looks to the floor, "Maria and Gerald were the only family I had. I always had Rouge but we didn't get off to the best start. After that, there was no one until Sonic."

She continues writing. "He`s your only family?"

He shakes his head, smiling, "Funny thing. When Sonic and I got together, I thought he would be my only family, but of course Rouge was always there as a sister figure too. Everything she knows, Sonic knows. Anyway, when Sonic and I got together, I thought it would be only him, but he would always have his friends."

"Wasn't that way, was it?" she smirked

"N-no. It wasn't that way at all. It came to a point where his friends became my distant family. Tails is always happy to us, Amy isn't angered by our relationship, and everything just fell into place. Since sonic came into my life, not only as a lover but as a friend, he's made my life completely different, a 360 degree turn." He smiles at the memories. "I'm happier, like I used to be, fifty years ago."

She smiles to the black hedgehog, he truly has come a long way and she couldn't have been any more proud of the ultimate life form in front of her. "For someone who thought you were created to feel no emotions, you sure have showed all of them in this room."

He puts his face in his hands. Smiling. "I live for that blue hedgehog."

She smiles as she pulls out a packet from a folder. She flipped the pages to the last one and handing it to the black hedgehog. "Speaking of family, there is something that was retrieved about your creation."

He read the page and the bottom of the page circled in red pen was the word "MPREG"

His eyes went wide as he read about how this even came into Gerald's mind. He shakes his head smiling, excited about the news but also a little disturbed on how the doctor even came up with such an idea for him. Then again, there is his grandson, Dr. Eggman. "Now I know what side of the family the doctor gets his mind from."

He hands her the packet back and she places it back into a folder. The timer rang, ending their session for the week.

He stands and makes his way for the door. Before he opens the door the doctor calls back to make him look to her. "Shadow, no matter what people tell you. I think these visits help you. I also think Sonic had helped just a little bit more."

"I could have told you that before we even got started today." He smiles to her which soon turns back into a scowl as he turns the handle and leaves her room. He walks into the lobby and his eyes meet with the man who made the comment about him earlier.

He walks past the man and to the door that leads to the hall.

He turned to face the man, putting the fear of god into him. "I heard what you said."

Then left for the hall as everyone just stared in bewilderment. One person in the waiting room broke the silence.

"Sucks to be you."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow set in the small waiting room lobby. He scrolled through a magazine as he waited for his name to be called. For some reason they always seemed to schedule his appointment the same day and close to the same time as the same man who sat with his wife who had made a comment about him a few months ago, however, Shadow being… well, Shadow, the air was never cleared of the tension both brought into the waiting room.

The man sent a few stared to the black hedgehog but did his best avert his eyes when the black hedgehog eye balled him. However, Shadow always made sure that his waiting room enemy felt his cold hard glare. It was pretty clear.

Things were going to be sour for a while.

Just on cue, his phone went off with a text from Sonic. He just gave a small 'Hmph.' Sonic knew Shadow better than anyone.

'Don't cause problems with ur waiting room enemy. Tails and I going after Eggman. He took a chaos emerald. Probably won't be home when u get home. Luv u.'

Shadow replied with a short but sweet message. He was never one for words.

'See you when I get home. Luv u 2. B carful. Tails too.'

As soon as he pressed send, he placed his phone back behind him. It was perfect timing too because a handle turned and the door to the back room opened. His prayers were answered when she called a name.

"Shadow?"

He stood and made his imitating strut across the waiting room the door. The man looked up and stared up at him as he walked by and Shadow just stared down at him, until he made it to the second hall. Relieved he was called. He couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

Shadow opens the door and walks into a small room, the same room he has been going to once a week every week for 3 years… accept the two weeks he took off when he got married. She did keep her promise. She never told G.U.N. about it, which meant he could keep his job.

"Shadow. Take a seat." He smiles to the black hedgehog as he takes a seat on the couch. "Sonic didn't come today?"

"Eggman decided to pull a fast one and steal a chaos emerald. I will try and bring him next month. The doctor never gives anyone a break."

"No. No he doesn't." She smiled, pulling out a notebook and a pen. She starts her writing. "Speaking of Sonic, how is he?"

Shadow smiles, a topic he never got tired of. "Actually, he's excellent."

"And your marriage?"

He smiles remembering the text he got today from his significant other. "Very well. I don't understand why people say when you get married that things in the relationship change. Things for us haven't. Things are still fun, new, exciting, and… still spiced in the… um… bedroom."

She jots a few things down in her notebook. Her face then turned serious as Shadow saw her circle something in her book. "Did you… tell Sonic about your… how should I put this? Your reproductive organs."

"We talked about it." His face goes serious for a minute. Thinking back on the conversation they had a few weeks ago. Boy that was one hell of a sit down conversation. He basically sat Sonic down in the living room on the couch; he held his hands and just laid it out flat. Shadow was never the one to beat around the bush. 'Sonic, a data base was found that I am an mpreg, and I can carry a baby. So if you really want one of your own, think about it.'

Now that he thought about it, he could have been a little easier on the news but the blue hedgehog's face was priceless after he just sat there on the couch, letting sonic take in the news, and just saw his face mixed with confusion, excitement, and somewhat disturbed. Finally he looked up to Shadow, the only thing that came to Sonic's mind and out of his mouth. "Huh!?"

"We both agree that we want a child of our own, and I said I was willing to grant him that. He was ecstatic but we are also worried about having me out of work and out of battle for nine months. We pretty much found that Omega would cover my missions and rouge would do the same. Knuckles agreed he would step in for Sonic and go with Tails, if I needed him home. It's basically now we wait till we both are ready… or I get a surprise since we haven't been…"

"Not practicing Safe sex?" she smirked, she sounded like a sex-ed teacher. "Shadow The hedgehog?"

More so when she used his full name.

"No…" he didn't see the point, for two reasons really. One, he was created so solve the mystery of illness. If he did catch anything, which he didn't since Sonic was his first and only, he would be more likely to eliminate the bacteria or viral infection before even giving it to his partner. Two, they were MARRIED!

She sighs as she jots something down, she then flips her pages back a few looking them over as if she was missing something. "Shadow, I don't think we ever discussed how you and Sonic got together."

He shakes his head. "You never asked."

"How about we talk about that?" She flips her notebook to a clean page.

"its… complicated."

She only smiles. "We have two more hours. I'm sure I can follow."

"Fine. Hope you can keep up with me." He sighs as he looks to the ceiling thinking of a good way to start. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'begin with a clean slate'? Well, that's where it all started."

"When your memory was lost? Was that your clean slate?"

You know more than you let off, Doctor." He smirked. Then he continued. "Before my memories were restored, the earliest I could remember was being woken up from a stasis tube. After that it was all a blank. Rouge, I didn't even recognize at the time, set me free and we ended up teaming up with E-123 Omega to find Eggman together since we all had a reason to track him down."

"What were the reasons all three of you had to find Eggman?" she asked, jotting a few things down.

"Omega wanted revenge for locking him in the room where I was, I wanted to know about my past and Rouge, she wanted to find his secret treasure… something never change." He smiles. "I have to say, that was the beginning of the greatest friendship. It was her who got Omega and I the job at G.U.N."

"Seems like she gave both of you a second chance." She looks up from her note book before looking back down. "Please continue."

"As we followed the doctor's trail we ended up in Foggy Forest. That was where I ran into Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. They recognized me right away but I couldn't place any of them, until Tails said Sonic's name. After that battle, we split and followed the doctor to Hang Castle where his Name, Sonic, just stuck in my head. I couldn't place his face, but the name. I remember finally saying out loud. 'Sonic, why does that name… Bother me so much?' and I remember rouge saying to herself that she hoped I was alright."

The psychologist flips the page to the next page in her notebook, still writing, one reason why Shadow liked her so. She was great at listening because she always took notes. She really did want to make sure she got this story piece by piece and truly understood it. "Do you think that maybe, consciously, you lost your memory but subconsciously, old feelings were still there? You think maybe, Sonic's name was the only one that clicked but no one else? Before this clean slate, there was something before that, which your heart, mind, and soul wouldn't let go of or let you forget?"

"Exactly!" she actually nailed it on the head. She actually knew what Shadow meant. He smirked. "Your good. Well, needless to say. You remember that metal madness, with metal Sonic? You couldn't have missed that transformation, Right?"

"No. I remember. I was working here at the time. It was storming, and you could see a flying robot in the sky and a glowing star and two glowing balls. I take it that was team Sonic?" she smiled, "The two balls were Tails and Knuckles to back up their friend."

"So you do pay attention to the news. That makes it that much more easier." He smirked then continues. "After metal sonic was defeated, Sonic took off before I had a chance to even talk with him, which left me and Omega to pick up the tiny robot after his transformation wore off."

She was lightening up on her pen. It actually ended up dying and she ended up getting out of her chair, going to her desk and grabbing another three. His therapist was really into his back story. This was probably why they got along so well… Of course that not how it started. "So, when did the actually courtship began?"

"I honestly, I don't know if I can say that the Black Arms invasion was a good thing, or a bad thing… for my situation anyway. If they hadn't invaded, I would have probably never have found my memories. When Black Doom tried to deceive me, it became clear as to what side I belonged to. After their defeat, I promised to put the past behind me, but Sonic's friends wouldn't have it. They explained my previous lives, explained when happened and how I got free after my fifty year imprisonment at the G.U.N. base, and even went as far as all of us, going aboard the ark and pulling ever data base from every journal, diary, and computer about my life there."

"They basically found you, even when you have no idea who they are, they all knew you and wanted you to know yourself." She then looks up from her book. "But what of Sonic?"

"That's the miracle of it all!" he looks the ceiling thinking about the process was explained on how sonic and Shadow, basically made their souls intertwine, "Sonic, he told knuckles first about his feelings for me. He said he never felt this way about me until we went into our super forms together."

"How did knuckles explain this to the both of you?"

"He said that when took our super forms together, the term from the prayer of the master emerald, 'chaos is enriched by the heart,' well, the energy of the emeralds passed through our hearts. It wasn't like were head over heels in love or anything, it was just a small crush. He said that the god of Chaos would give us our own choice, to enrich our hearts, or to the feelings die in their own." Shadow smiled as he remembers what both Sonic and he had chosen to do. "We chose to test the waters."

She jots down the last of Shadow's story in her book. She had to admit though… that was one hell of a love story. "So tell me then, how did the relationship progress?"

"We took it slow. We didn't want to move to fast since this was new to the both of us. We started off with letting a few people know about it. We held off and telling Amy, only so we could let her down easy." He smirked. "I remember when we got everyone together, except Amy and told them about us. When we did tell Amy… she took it better than I thought."

"When did he first tell you he loved you, Shadow?"

"He didn't exactly say it to me, he said it around me." He does his best to explain the story. "Well, the media was talking about how we moved in together. It was more so because I couldn't take living at club Rouge. I was working at G.U.N. and pulling all-nighters as a bartender and I just couldn't take it. Sonic, told me that Tails needed more room for his inventions, so we got an apartment together. I pay the bills since I like to work for what I want and have, and not have it handed to me. When the media questioned us about us being official, he said 'we are together' then he just added, 'I love him.' Now that… really came to a surprise to me."

"Why?" her face changes to confusion. "Didn't you love him as well?"

"I did, I still do." he looks to his hands then back up again. "After that, when we got back home I asked him, if he meant it, that he loved me. He apologized for not coming out with it sooner, he just wanted to keep things slow, like we did, and he didn't want to chase me away. After all we moved in together after dating for a year. That's when he finally turned to me and told me he loved me, I said the same. I did love him. I had the same fear, that I would chase him away."

"And I remember you telling me you waited till you were married before even trying to have sex." She smiles. "It seems that didn't put a strain in your relationship."

"it didn't." he smiles. "I told him about my promises to Maria, all of them, and my virginity was a big one. He respected that. After all, like I told you, he was one as well."

She smiles, as she closes her note book, she looked to the timer and noted the last two minutes remaining. "Shadow, I don't usually do this but, I think this would benefit you. I'm giving you homework."

"What!?"

"First off, next month, you need to bring Sonic. Since you're married I need to meet with your partner. Second. I want you to write a love letter to Sonic. Bring a copy of it too. Lastly, and you're going to think I'm crazy." I want you to take this. She handed shadow a box. "Tell me your results when you see me next. These are due next month, but you still need to see me weekly. Got it?"

He read the box and he just wanted to die.

"Your making me takes a pregnancy test?"

"Hey, I'm saving you a trip the drug store and thirty rings." She smiles as the timer rings, ending their weekly session. "I'll see you in a week."

He places the box behind him; he would pull it out again when he got home. He didn't need his waiting room enemy seeing that he was going to test himself and see if he was pregnant. He would probably never live it down.

He gripped the handle, ready to leave when she called him. "Oh shadow. I almost forgot. Tell Sonic I said hi."

He turned to the doctor. He face stern.

"I will." He then turned the handle and walked down the hall, to the last door. He braced himself for the loby.

When he opened the door, sure enough, with his luck, his 'good waiting room buddy' was still in there.

He could feel the staring of the man as he made it across the small lobby and opened the door to leave.

But of course, like every week, he just has to open his mouth and say something.

"Stop staring at me. Take a picture or find one in a magazine or online. There are plenty and they last longer."

And like every week, he just leaves the lobby without another word. His Dark Rider in the Parking lot.

Some guy pulls his hood off along with his baseball cap. Obviously trying to pretend he was asleep, trying to avoid the confrontation the black hedgehog and that same man always seem to have when they have an appointment scheduled on the same day around the same time.

"You two really don't get along, huh?"


End file.
